The new HiMEs
by Kusama Saya
Summary: A Blood, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Mai HiME. Full summary inside. It's my first fanfiction so don't be harsh. DISCONTINUED
1. The intro

I don't not own anything in this story. Not even Haji. Only the names for myself, and the nieces of Saya and the name of Julia's and David's son.

Summary:_ **After all the trouble in the past they all had they think they can have peaceful live. But that is far from the truth. When they all won a contest to go to a beach for the summer, Orphans start attacking and secrets are released from each and everyone of them. Usagi, Saya, Ichigo, Luchia, and Sakura find out that peaceful lives will never happen when each of them have a new destiny. With two other HiMEs Hari and Jessica. They find out that they must fight for peace on Earth forever. But at a price.**_

**The summer vacation! 5 girls are HiMEs****  
**

A blonde girl with a blue skirt that reached down to her knees and a pink top sat on a bench on a big ship. Her name? Tsukino Usagi. She just won a trip to a beach for the whole summer. She was sitting next to her best friend Hino Rei. "Rei-chan" she said. "I feel a strange aura."

"Usagi-chan." She said looking up from her book. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I guess so" said Usagi. Usagi got up from her seat to talk to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan" she said.

"What is it Usako?" he said back.

"I feel something strange. Something doesn't seem right" Usagi said.

"Everything is going to be fine Usako." With those words he brought her up to a kiss. Enjoying every second of it they finally broke apart. Usagi smiled a left Mamoru to talk to everyone else.

'Everything will be fine Usako' he thought. 'I'll make sure of it' Watching her and the girls talking and taking pictures of each other.

A raven haired girl with a pink shirt and blue jeans stood at the rim of the ship looking at the water. Otonashi Saya was her name. She, her brother, Kai, her two nieces, and her Chevalier. Not only her Chevalier but her companion and lover, Haji, were on a ship sailing to a beach. For they have won a contest for a lovely vacation for the whole summer. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned around only to see Haji. She ran to him and embraced him and said "Haji."

"Saya" Haji said back. Saya was happy that she had him back. She was hurt for those past fifteen years. Saya then felt Haji's lips on hers. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss from the person that she loved.

"Saya" someone yelled from a distance. Saya's lips left his and broke apart from his embrace.

"What is it, Kai?"

"Didn't you want to play some baseball with me and the twins?" he said.

"Of course!" With that Kai ran off to where the twins were. Saya turned back to Haji only to kiss him again. She broke apart only after a few seconds just to say. "Haji" "What?" he said. "Promise me, that you'll never leave me again" she said.

"I promise that I'll never leave you" he said.

"I love you, Haji."

"I also love you, Saya.

Momomiya Ichigo sat on a bench next to Aoyama Masaya. Enjoying there time together as a couple. The whole café staff won a trip to a beach. Ichigo was excited not only because of the beach but also that she had this whole summer to be with Aoyama. But she also felt something strange. She felt like something evil was going to approach.

"Aoyama-kun?" she finally said.

"What is it Ichigo-san." He said back.

"It's nothing, never mind." Ichigo then leaned in to kiss Aoyama. Aoyama felt Ichigo's lips on his and then wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly that heard some yelled. "Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo's lips left Aoyama.

"Pudding-chan!" she yelled back. Ichigo got up from her seat and ran up too Pudding.

"Come play with me! I'm bored and Lettuce-chan is to busy!" Pudding yelled.

"Hai Hai Pudding-chan." Ichigo said with a sigh. "I'll play with you. Only till Lettuce is done with her reading" With that Ichigo left with Pudding and left Aoyama.

Nanami Luchia was fighting with Hanon. "Wait Hanon, Give that back! Kaito gave that to me!" Hanon had stolen the pink and blue heart ring that Kaito had given to her as a present. Kaito all of a sudden came in a grabbed the ring and gave it back to Luchia. "Thank you Kaito!" Luchia put the ring back on and hugged Kaito.

Suddenly Hanon said. "Wait that was no fair!" and with a huff she left.

"Luchia you need to take better care of this." Kaito said.

"But Kaito! Hanon stole it from me and...!" Luchia yelled.

"Luchia" he interrupted.

"What?" Kaito then kissed Luchia. She returned that kiss for a few seconds then finally someone yelled.

"Luchia!". Luchia fell a tug on her skirt, her lips left Kaito's and turned her head around and found out it was Seira. Luchia's face turned red and pushed Kaito from her embrace.

"What is it Seira-chan!"

"I want to have fun! I want Luchia-chan to play with me, plus Coco-chan has something to ask you." Seira said.

"Fine Seira-chan. Just don't do that again." Luchia said is a pissed off voice.

"Hai" Seira then ran out of their sight. Luchia then ran after her while waving good-bye to Kaito.

Kinomoto Sakura was walking next to Li Syaoran in silence.

"Syaoran-kun" she finally said.

"What?" Syaoran said back.

"Um…." "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled from Sakura's bag. Surprised, Syaoran tripped and landed on Sakura. Tomoyo appeared from a corner and took a picture of it. At the same time Touya and Yukito appeared from another corner. Sakura's and Syaoran's faces turned bright red. Touya yelled and it scared Syaoran so bad that he got up from Sakura and started running for his life. Touya starting chasing him around the ship.

"Touya stop that!" Yelled Yukito. "Not until I get my hands on the little brat." Yelled Touya almost out of breathe. It wasn't until Touya and Syaoran were out of breathe did they stop. Syaoran with all the energy that he had ran inside the ship. Touya went in with Yukito still huffing and puffing and said.

"That little brat!" Yukito then said.

"Touya, he loves your little sister and you sister loves him. You should be happy."

"I guess but she's my little sister, I don't want her to be hurt.

Two raven haired girls ran across a long hallway trying to find the director of the school. Hari and Jessica ran to find the director, Kazahana Mashiro. "Mashiro-sama!" Hari yelled.

"You've found more HiMEs haven't you!" Jessica yelled right behind Hari.

"It's true." Mashiro said in a calm voice. "I made then come to the beach with their keys this summer but you must be there and lead the Orphans there, so they can release their powers."

"Hai" Hari and Jessica said together.

"When will they be here?" asked Jessica.

"In a few days." Mashiro responded with.

"We shall you our best, Mashiro-sama." Said Jessica and Hari. They both left back to their dorms.

"Mashiro-sama?" said Fumi pouring Mashiro's tea.

"Do you really think that those girls that are coming are truly HiMEs."

"Yes I do. Lets hope that they will help our academy from these Orphans."


	2. The Arrival

OK! For everyone who's been waiting. You don't have to wait anymore! I've already got everything planned out after this chapter! So there should be fast updates

Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Mai HiME, or Blood+

**The start of a new beginning! HiMEs are arriving!**

Jessica and Hari patiently waited for the HiMEs to come. "Jess wan-wan?"

"What?" Said Jessica looking at Hari.

"Um…How should I say this? Wynn-pipi is coming back today. And Tyler-kun" Hari said in a low voice.

"WHAT!" said Jessica in surprised. "You could have told me earlier! I would have panic less!" Jessica yelled. " I mean like"

"Um…Jess wan-wan"

"You should really give me a warning!"

"Jess wan-wan!" Hari yelled.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Um…" Hari pointed to the group behind them. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Aoyama stood before them. Jessica blushed and turned around.

"Excuse her. She is a bit shy at times. But she's a really great friend. " Hari said. "Well welcome to the beach! Anyway… Um..Jess wan-wan." Hari tapped Jessica back. Jessica popped up and gave the group a big hello.

"Well hello everyone! I'm know as the mistress of wonders, The.." Was all of what Jessica could say before Hari put her hand over her mouth.

"She's a bit loud mouthed too(Sorry Jess wan-wan I needed it to be funny. Don't kill me. Though I'm more loud mouthed.) "Well anyway I'm Hari and this is Jessica. We hope you enjoy you stay here" After saying all of that Hari left with Jessica to a near by restaurant. "Ahh! Can you never be so loud!. Hari said after she left go of Jessica.

"Oh. Coming from the girl who created it." Jessica and Hari spent a few seconds glaring at each other.

"Um…" A shy voice came from the left of them. It turned out to be Lettuce. "Isn't this yours" In Lettuce's hands was Jessica's bag of manga.

"Thanks" Jessica said while taking the bag out of Lettuce's hands. Jessica walked away from the scene.

"Thanks again." Hari said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Lettuce said still in a sweet shy voice.

"Oh. I forgot. I've been so busy that I forgot to ask what your name is."

"I'm Lettuce"

"Lettuce is a nice name. Well mine it Natsumi Hari." Lettuce smiled. For she knew that she had made a new friend.

"Well I better get going." Hari turned around and yelled.

"Jess wan-wan! Wait up!" Hari then ran as fast as she could. Lettuce ran back to the group and found Pudding already in the water splashing Ichigo.

"Minna-san!" Someone yelled from behind Jessica and Hari. A girl with light brown hair was running towards them. Once she reached them she gave a big hug to Hari then to Jessica.

"Wynn-pipi it's so nice to see you again." Hari said with a smile. Behind Wynn was her brown haired boyfriend, (A/N: cracking up when I typed this. Sorry if this offended you Tyler-kun. is still snickering) Tyler.

"Konichiwa Tyler-kun!" Hari said.

"Konichiwa, Hari-san." Tyler said.

"So guys should we get something to eat before we go back to the academy?" Jessica asked.

"Sounds great." Wynn, Hari, and Tyler said.

Together they walked and talk to a nearby restaurant. Once they took a seat at the restaurant and ordered and got their drinks they started talking about the new HiMEs.

"You've got to be kidding with me." Wynn said.

"Those girls on the beach are the other HiMEs. They don't ever look that part!"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Hari said while sipping her tea. They seems like they can overcome everything that will come during this battle."

"But still. Don't they look like they are looking forward to a peaceful life?" Wynn said.

"Well even though they do. Mashiro-sama asks us to make sure they create their elements." Jessica said. "and to summon their childs." Hari finished.

"I see" Wynn said.

"Then what should we do." Tyler asked.

"Mashiro-sama asks us to go back to the academy." Hari said then took another sip of her tea. "She also said that she would explain everything when we're there." Hari continued and took a big sip of her tea.

"I think we should go now if we want everything set by the time of the new school year." Tyler said. Hari, Jessica, and Wynn nodded and paid for their drinks and let for the academy.

Hari, Jessica, Wynn, and Tyler were walking along the beach. Hari had her nose in a book and wasn't watching where she was going. Jessica, Wynn, and Tyler got ahead of her. Soon enough she bumped into someone.

"Kya!" Hari yelled. Hari was on the ground with her book right beside her. "Gomen nasai." She said.

"No, I'm sorry." Said a voice from above her. She looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes no older than fifteen looking down at her. "Here" He put his hand out. "Let me help you up." She took his hand and got up with her book in her hands.

"Um…Thank you." She said nervously.

"Hari-chama! Hurry up!" Jessica yelled.

"Matta! I'm coming."

"So you're name it Hari." The boy said.

"Hai" she said back.

"Well I'm Kyle. It's nice to meet you Hari-san."

"H-Hai." Hari said with a blush.

"I should be going. Thank you again Kyle-kun." Hari then left to catch up with the others.

"Really guys! You should wait for me." Hari said almost out of breath.

"Then you should walk while reading." Wynn said. Hari sighed and continued to walk with them. Jessica then caught site of a boy. She saw that it was a student from her old school. Doumoto Kaito. Jessica then saw the girl the she despised. Nanami Luchia. Kaito was her crush ever since she had met him. Even though she knew he liked Luchia she still loved him. She turned her head and continued to walk with the others.

Once they reached the academy they ran to the director's home. Mashiro was outside in the garden with her maid Fumi.

"Konchiwa Mashiro-sama" Wynn said.

"Konichiwa Wynn, Tyler, Jessica, and Hari. Lets go inside to talk. Wynn, Hari, Jessica, and Tyler followed Mashiro and Fumi into her big mansion.

"As you know" Mashiro started. "other HiMEs have been found. I want you to try your best to help them summon their element and childs. I want to lead Orphans to them so they have no choice but to defeat them. Pick the first one for tonight see what you can do. Then keep leading Orphans to them everyday till all of them have their power introduced to them. Try your best." Mashiro left the room after saying all of that.

"I guess we should start thinking of who to aim for first." Hari said. Jessica then said

"I think I know someone we should aim for first."

"Who?" Wynn asked.

"Nanami Luchia" Jessica said with a evil smile.

Well chapter 3 should be up soon. So you don't have to wait that much Tyler-kun!


	3. Luchia's first

"So, do you have a plan?" Wynn asked while looking at Hari.

"Sure." Hari turned her head to look at Wynn. "We just need to lure Luchia out tonight and the Orphan to the same place tonight."

"But how do we exactly do that?" Jessica asked standing at the right side of Hari.

"Wynn and I can take care of the Orphan while you lead Luchia to, lets say a cave." "I could do that." Jessica said. "But just ask her to meet you outside of the cave." Hari said while turning her head to look at Jessica. "Get there early enough and hide in the cave. When Luchia gets there make a noise so it leads her in. Keep hidden until we come with the Orphan. Escape while Luchia is distracted by the Orphan.

"Then what?" Wynn asked. Hari turned back to her laptop.

"We wait and see." Hari said with a smirk.

"Luchia-chan!" Usagi yelled just a few feet from behind her. "Do you want to come with us to get something to eat?"

"There's a nice restaurant on the beach by here." Saya continued.

"Sure it'd be nice." Luchia said with a smile.

"So, where's the stalker guy of yours?" Usagi asked Saya.

"He's not a stalker he's my boyfriend!" Saya yelled.

"Wait! That guy's your boyfriend! Isn't he a bit old! I mean it seems like he's in his twenties!" Luchia yelled after.

"Well Mamo-chan is in his twenties and I date him." Usagi said.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with it." Luchia sighed. The three continued to walk and talk on there way to the restaurant. About a quarter way to the restaurant someone yelled.

"Luchia-san!" Luchia turned around to see Jessica running towards her. When Jessica got there she had her hands on her knees and was trying to catch her breath. "I finally caught up to you" Jessica said while bring her head up. "I needed to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight. Jessica said with a smile.

"That would be great" Luchia then said putting a smile on her face as well.

"I'll meet you outside that cave tonight at 7 I guess."

"Sure" Jessica smile and left running toward Hari, Wynn, and Tyler.

-7 o'clock-(I'm too lazy to write the rest)

Luchia stood right outside the cave where Jessica asked her to meet. "I wonder what's taking her so long." Luchia said and sighed. "Well I'll wait a bit longer."

About 5 minutes later Luchia heard something from inside the cave. Luchia walked up to the cave opening. "Hello." Luchia yelled into the cave." All that came was her echo. Then another sound came. Luchia gulped and slowly walked into the cave. "Hello" she said again. Again nothing came but her echo. She heard footsteps come from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. Luchia turned back around and continued to walk forward. She heard a footstep again. Then she heard growling. She turned around and was shocked by what she saw. An Orphan was standing tall just a few feet away from her. Luchia fell and landed on her butt. She was shaking in fear as the Orphan came closer and closer. She tired to stand up and escape but the Orphan was blocking her only exit. Luchia got up and ran toward the back of the cave. The Orphan was still a few feet away. The Orphan let out a growl and shot a energy blast at Luchia. The blast hit the rocks instead and exploded. One piece hit Luchia at the side. Luchia was then kneeling at the corner of the cave. The Orphan was still coming closer and closer. Another blast of energy came toward her. "NO!" Luchia yelled a glow came from her left shoulder. Her out stretched arm was then holding a Naginata(wiki it) "Nani?" Luchia said to herself. The Orphan ran to her and growled. Luchia then swung the weapon and cut though it. It then screamed in pain. Soon enough it was engulfed in green flames. Luchia then dropped the naginata and fell to her knees. She then cried and pain thinking. 'Why has this happened. Why do I have to fight again?'

"Luchia!" Kaito yelled from inside the cave. "Luchia!" He heard crying from behind him. He turned around to see Luchia still crying from the past events. Kaito then dropped the flashlight he was holding and ran to her. "Luchia" Kaito said in a calm voice. Luchia looked up to see his face all worried about her.

"K-Kaito!" Luchia then dug her face in his chest still crying. Kaito then caught sight of the wound she got from the rock that hit her. "Luchia!" He said his' eyes becoming wider.

"What happened?" He asked while pulling her from his chest. "What happened here?" His eyes still wide in fright. Luchia couldn't answer. Her tears still flowing and her eyes in fright from what happened. Kaito hugged her and silently told her. "It's ok. You can tell me tomorrow. If you can." Kaito then helped her up and hand in hand walked back to the hotel together.


	4. Usagi's next

"Well that was our first successful plan!" Hari said while leaning back on her chair and stretching her arms out. "But still we need to have another target now." Hari turned her head to a window and said "I just wonder who." While looking out the window of her dorm. Hari turned back to her laptop and continued to work.

"I wonder who we're going to target next?" Jessica mumbled to herself. Jessica took the spoon from her ice cream and put it in her mouth and gulped the ice cream down. 'Will it be Usagi, Saya, Ichigo, or Sakura?' She thought. 'I guess I'll just ask Hari and Wynn later.' Jessica sighed and continued to eat her ice cream.

Wynn saw the Luchia acted like the events that happened last night didn't even happen. She wasn't worried but after they are finished targeting everyone they'll have to gather all at the same place and let them fight the Orphans. "Maybe Usagi." Wynn mumbled and looked at Usagi. "It seems perfect." Wynn then called Hari and Wynn to say the Usagi was their next target.

"So is Hari-chan going to make the plan again?" Wynn asked

"Seems like it. Hari-chama always makes the plans."

"Let's see. I think I'll ask Usagi-chan to hang out with me tonight. I was hoping on going shopping and getting a bit to eat.

"Hari-chan!" Wynn yelled

"Gomen Wynn-pipi. I guess I'll just ask her to meet me at the park by the fountain then." Hari continued to work on her laptop.

"Fine" Jessica said. "Wynn and I will lure the Orphan there.

"Great!" Hari said with a smile. She then turned off her laptop and left for the beach.

Usagi was talking with Luchia, Saya and Ichigo when Hari appeared. Her hands in her blue jean pockets and her hair tied in her usual pony tail.

'The shouldn't be so hard' She thought. "Usagi-chan!" She yelled.

Usagi turned around, smiled and said. "Hari-chan! It's so nice to see you." Usagi stood up and faced Hari.

Hari reached Usagi and said."I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. There's this really nice restaurant by the academy and I was wonder." Was all the she could say before she was cut off.

"There's an academy near here?" Saya asked.

"Well yea. Fuka Academy. I go there anyway if you're asking. It's really nice." Hari said. "Well anyway. Do you want to go Usagi? We're going shopping too."

"Sure!" Usagi said with a smile. "So what time?" she asked

"I think around six maybe. Just meet me by the fountain in the park. It's not really hard to see." Hari left running right after she that.

-6 o'clock-

"I wonder where she could be" Usagi said in front of the fountain. She was surprised that nobody was there. She thought that the park would be a bit busy at this time but no one was there.

Usagi waited patiently for Hari to come but then she heard a small growl. She turned around toward the forest that was behind her. She heard another one. Gathering her courage she slowly walked toward the trees. "Hello?" She said. Nobody answered. "Hello?" She said again. No answer. She took a step into the forest to look around. 'Maybe Hari is playing a trick on me right now' She though. "Hari-chan?" She yelled. "Are you here?" She heard another growl. Soon enough she saw red eyes glowing from a bush. "Nani?" Usagi slowly back up. The Orphan suddenly jump out of the bush and Usagi fell flat on her back. "N-N-Nani?" Usagi quickly got up and ran deeper into the forest. 'What is that thing?" She thought. She stopped and turned around to see the monster a few feet in front of her. A blast of energy from the Orphan targeted Usagi. She got out fast enough for the blast hit part of her right shoulder. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in pain. 'What is this thing? Is this something that I have to fight again. The Orphan again shot a blast of energy at Usagi again. She was quick enough so that the blast didn't anything but the tree. 'I should have brought my brooch.' She thought.

She was later cornered by trees and the Orphan. The Orphan was getting ready to shoot another blast at her. 'I can't die now. She thought. 'I have a future waiting for me. Full of happiness and joy.' The blast or energy came right at her. "I can't die now!" Suddenly a glow came from her chest and made the blast disappear from where it was. Then a staff was right in front of her. 'That staff.' She thought. 'It looks like the weapon that I used for my Eternal form.' Usagi quickly grabbed it. "I won't die now!" Sudden a white light came from the top of the staff and shot right though the Orphan. The Orphan laid flat on the ground engulfed in green flame.

Usagi dropped to her knees. 'Why?' She thought. 'I thought everything was over. But now?' She started to cry.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled.

"Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa yelled from behind. "I'll look over there." Chibiusa said then ran into the forest.

"Matte, Chibiusa!" Mamoru yelled while chasing after her.

"Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa yelled. She ran toward her. Usagi was lying on the ground from exhaustion. She then caught site on the wound on her shoulder. "Mamo-chan! She yelled. "I found Usagi-chan but she's injured!"

Mamoru found Chibiusa with Usagi. "Usako!" He yelled. He ran to her and also saw the wound. "She's past out." Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and carried her back to the hotel.


	5. Ichigo's the next target

"Usagi-chan. Check. Luchia-san. Check" Hari said while checking their progress on her laptop. "Only three more left to target." Hari said with a little smirk. "But whom to target next?" Hari continued to work on her laptop for more information. She quietly took her cup of tea and had a small sip. "Better call Jess wan-wan and Wynn-pipi." She dialed in Wynn's number and waited for her to answer.

"Oi! Slave-kun! Remember to wash the dishes after!" Wynn yelled once she answered the phone. "Gomen Hari-chan."

"It's fine, Wynn-pipi. So who do you think we should target hext?" Hari asked.

"We have Ichigo, Saya, and Sakura left. " She said. "Who do you think?"

"How about Ichigo?" Hari said. "She seems like a good target. Also when I was on the beach Ichigo said that she wanted to hang out with me."

"Sounds good, I'll be at your dorm in a few minutes. I'll call Jess-chan." Said Wynn.

"Fine then, I'll create the plan during that time." Wynn hung up after she said that. Hari put down her phone and continued to work.

-That night-

"Where is that Orphan!" Jessica yelled.

"Give it sometime Jess wan-wan. It'll show up soon." Hari said.

"It usually doesn't take this long." Jessica said. Her element, a scythe, was already out ready to fight the Orphan and lead it to Ichigo. "I see it!" She suddenly yelled.

"Gakutenou!" Hari yelled!

"Duran!" Jessica yelled after

They both chased after the Orphan until they had it caught. They lead it to where Ichigo was. Waiting for Hari to come.

"Ara ara. What's taking Hari-chan so long?" Ichigo heard a growl behind her. She turned around just to see an ally way. "It's nothing. Maybe just a small cat or something." Again she heard a growl. "Maybe just a small look." Ichigo went into the ally way. 'Nothing at all.' She thought to herself. Ichigo started to walk away until she heard a trash can fall. She then turned around to see a cat running as fast as it could. 'Nani?' she thought. She walked farther into the alley only to see red eyes glowing and looking right at her. Ichigo backed up one step until the Orphan was on covered from the darkness. Her eyes opened wider then they really were. A ball of energy came rushing toward her. Ichigo jumped before it could hit her. 'Okay, so it wants me to fight. Then I will' Ichigo thought while running. She turned around to see it still coming toward her. She searched through her back to find that she left her pendent back at the hotel. Another blast came and Ichigo landed onto the floor. She was cornered by the Orphan by that time. "What should I do?" She mumbled. "What should I do?" Another blast came. Ichigo put her hands out and then a glow came from her thigh(A/N: Pretty much it's by where she had her other mark of being a mew) without any words her Strawberry Bell came out. "I guess it's time to fight." She got up and yelled but before she could say Ribbon Strawberry Check a blast a pink energy came out. The Orphan was then engulfed in green flames. 'Keep strong, Ichigo, Keep Strong' She thought while leaving the alley way.

'I did want to go shopping.' Hari thought while waiting outside the alley way for Ichigo to return. She sighed and said. 'I guess I'll go shopping with Ichigo tonight. Ichigo then appeared behind Hari.

"Hari-chan!" Ichigo said in a surprised voice.

"Ichigo-chan!" Hari turned around and said. "Sorry that I'm late. Jess wan-wan needed help with something.I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay Hari-chan. Let's get some shopping done tonight then." Ichigo said and smiled. Hari smiled and walked with Ichigo to the store.


	6. Sakura's is the 4th target

"Ara ara Pudding-chan" Hari said while putting her hand on her cheek. Pudding was right next to Hari on her hands and knees waiting for Hari to come play with her. "I really can't play right now. I want to finish this book. Ami-chan wants to read it so I have to finish it in a hurry."

"But that'll take along time!" Pudding said with a frown.

"I'm a very fast reader. So I'll be finished in a few minutes. Why don't you go play with Chibiusa-chan?"

"Okay then." Pudding said while getting up. "I'll go play and then I'll come back." Pudding left and let Hari some peace. She continued reading her book until she finished that last few pages. She got up to talk to Ami. "Ami-chan" She said when she got to where she was. She then put her hand out with the book she was carrying. "I'm all done" She said with a smile.

"Arigatou, Hari-chan" Ami said while taking the book out of her hand. Hari walked away but before she could reach to her seat Erik appeared in front of her. "Erik-kun" She said with a small blush.

"I glad a found you. I thought that you would like come and join me for lunch." Erik said with a smile.

She blushed even more, she was to nervous to say yes. After a few seconds on silence she finally said. "S-S-S-Sure! I'd love to go!" She put a little smile on her face.

"Okay then. Lets go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the restaurant.

"This is so cool!" Sakura-chan said while her eyes widen. She, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Toya, and Yukito were at a festival near Fuka Academy. "Lets go Syaoran!" Sakura then left to look around with Syaoran with Tomoyo hot on their trail with her camera.

"That stupid brat just took my sister." Toya said with a really mad voice.

"Toya! You should at least let your sister have her fun tonight. We'll find them soon enough anyway. Lets just walk around for a while." Yukito said trying to calm down his friend.

"Your right. Well this time." Toya and Yukito then started walking toward a booth

"Syaoran look!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was looking at the fish swimming around the small tub.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan." Sakura turned around to see Hari standing there.

"Konichiwa Hari-san" She said.

"Are you here to play?" Hari said while picking up a small net and a plastic bag.

"Iie, but I think Syaoran might want to." She said pushing Syaoran up.

"Well, Syaoran-kun, do you want to play?"

Syaoran then nodded and Hari gave him the net and bag. Syaoran then got one of the fish from the tub and then a second one.

"Good job, Syaoran-kun. Hari said with a little smile. Hari then took the net and the bag. She tied up the bag for them. "Here" and she handed them the bag.

"Arigatou, Hari-san." Sakura said while taking the bag. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"I think so." Hari said. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo left while Hari was standing up from here she a kneeling.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were in the nearby forest. They were suppose to meet Toya and Yukito there. Sakura was carrying her bag of fish and a few toys.

"That was so fun! Ne, Syaoran?." Sakura said while looking at him.

"Hai" Syaoran said. Suddenly they all heard a crack behind them. They all turned around to see nothing was there. Another crack came from the same direction.

"Do you think we should go in?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe was should. Just I quick check." Syaoran said. "You have the necklace on right?" Sakura took out the necklace she was wearing. The star with a circle around it was there. "Then lets go in." Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were slowly going into the forest. Sakura was ready to summon her staff out while Syaoran was ready with his sword already out. They heard another crack. Sakura was shaking a bit. If it hadn't been for Syaoran who kept comforting her she would have ran out of there.

"It better not be Toya. Or I'll use big and crush him" Sakura said still shaking. They continued to walk until they saw yellow eyes gleaming at them. "Maybe it's a cat." Sakura said trying to calm her nerves. The creature with yellow eyes came out of the trees to show itself. The claws digging into the ground waiting to attack them. Up in the trees were three girls in which they couldn't see.

"I can't see this." Hari said while covering her eyes. Seeing the events that were happening before them brought back bad memories to her. Ones she wished that could be forgotten. Seeing this brought bad memories of what happened to her little sister.

"Hari-chama" Jessica said in a low voice. She was very worried about her. Her past was something she never talked about. She didn't even know and she had been with her for 3 years.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo all shook in fear. Sakura was too scared to even say the words. The Orphan swept its claw across the ground creating a strong gust of wind aiming towards them. Syaoran and Sakura got out of the say fast enough but Tomoyo already ran back out the forest in time.

"Tomoyo-chan, just left us hanging…That's was really rude!" Sakura yelled. The Orphan then swept it's the ground again but this time sending a boulder at them. "No!" Sakura yelled. A glow came from her right palm. Then out came a bow with stars and hearts on it. The boulder came nearer and nearer. Sakura pulled on the string and out came a arrow. She shot it at the boulder breaking it to pieces. The Orphan was about to attack again. Again she pulled on the string and shot the Orphan. It then fell to the ground in pain and was suddenly engulfed in green flames. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but I think we should get going. Your brother might kick my butt if we stay any longer." Syaoran said while putting his hand on hers.

"You're right. But I still don't understand. Does this mean that there's something that we all have to fight?" Sakura said still a bit worried.

"If it does I'll protect you as long as I can." Syaoran said in a soft and calming voice. Sakura smiled and silently walked back out the forest where Toya, Yukito, and Tomoyo were there.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said while running to her. She hugged her and said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with a little smile. Sakura hugged her back then they both let go.

"I told what happened. But now that you're safe there's no need to worry." Tomoyo said.

"I guess so." Sakura said. They all walked back to the hotel after that.


	7. Saya the last one

"Nee-sama!" Suki yelled. Yuki was splashing water at her. Saya was still ashore watching them. Haji silently sat next to her. "Nee-sama!" she yelled again. Suki then started splashing her. Saya laughed with a sweet smile on her face. Haji then let out a small smile.

'Seeing her happy makes me happy' he thought. 'Her sweet smile, it's so beautiful.' He put his hand on hers. Saya felt his hand and lightly put her head on his shoulder.

"Ne, Haji" She said while turning her head to face him. He turned his to see her amber eyes looking at him in a sweet way. "Lets take a walk tonight. We deserve some more time alone." She said and put her head on his chest. "I really did miss you." She closed her eyes and heard his heart beat.

"Our hearts beat together." Haji said. "I love you, Saya, with all my heart. Saya then put her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Haji." He then put his arms around her waist and pulled in for a kiss until…

"Auntie" two pairs of, one amber and one dark blue, eyes glaring at them. Saya turned her head away from Haji's and blushed. "Ara ara, Auntie." The two sighed and went back into the water.

"Saya" Haji said. Saya turned back to see his face with a smile upon it. She hadn't seen his smile in so long. Saya then pecked his lips with hers and then put her head on his chest.

-Meanwhile-

"So, Hari-chan. Erik said while walking with Hari. "I was wondering with you wanted to go on a date with me tonight. Hari almost froze in her tracks.

'He's asking me on a date. Do he like me? Oh god what should I say? What should I say?'

"I do like you. You know that, right?" Erik said.

'He likes me? I do to but. Oh no! If I like him and he likes me then he's my key. And if he's my key then, I better just answer now. "Sure" Hari said with a smile. A light blush came upon her cheeks.

"Great" He said with a smile. "I'll see you at six then, by the fountain in the park?"

"That would be great." She said back.

"Yes it would. I'll see you at six then." He then ran back to the beach from the restaurant they were outside of.

'He actually asked me out. But being that he's my key, I'm worried.' She closed her eyes and started walking back to the academy.

-That night-

Saya and Haji were in the forest walking hand in hand. Saya was enjoying that she was with the person what she loved so much. Haji was enjoying since he was with the person the he confessed his love to. Someone he cared about. They sat on a bench nearby. Saya then put her head in his chest. She pulled herself up to look into his blue eyes. She put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. She then put her lips on his enjoying the feeling. The kiss was broken when they both heard a sound. The noise sounded like claws scrapping against the ground. They both got up from were they were sitting.

"I'll go check it out." Haji said, as he let go of Saya and went toward the forest.

Saya quickly ran and grabbed the back of Haji's coat. "I'm going too" Saya said. "I don't want to be left alone either." Haji smiled and grabbed Saya's hand as they walked into the forest. They heard the sound again. Haji's grip grew tighter on Saya's hand. Soon enough they both saw a Orphan with bright blue eyes. The Orphan raised its claw and sent a gust of wind towards them. Haji was able to get Saya in his arms and jumped out of the way. Another gust of wind came toward them knocking Haji into a tree, but it wasn't from the Orphan. Jessica, Wynn, and Hari both sat high up in a tree hidden in the shadows, waiting for Saya to summon her element from the tree tops.

"What is that?" Saya said while backing up from her place. The Orphan stepped closer and closer. Another gust of wind came towards them, knocking both Saya and Haji to a nearby tree. Haji was able to get up but Saya was still shocked by what was in front of them. Haji stayed down to comfort her but she still wouldn't get up. The Orphan was getting closer inch by inch. Suddenly a purple light came from Saya neck and a katana was in her hands.

"Saya" Haji said, he had notice the mark the suddenly appeared on her neck. Saya looked down to see it also.

"What is this?" Saya said. The Orphan was still coming closer. She knew what she had to do. Saya quickly got up and took the case off her katana and ran toward the Orphan, slashing its head off. The head and body landed on the floor and was engulfed by green flames. Saya turned her head to face Haji. Tears came down from her eyes and she said. "We have to tell the others about this." Haji got up from where he was and hugged Saya comforting her from her sadness.

"You know I'll protect you form anything. Every this" He whispered in her ear. Saya's tears started to slow down from flowing. She was shocked yet happy that Haji said that. "This is coming from her human instinct, not my Chevalier." He said. Saya was completely happy. The Haji she had once known was coming back to her.


	8. The thoughts of the HiMEs

**Who are we? The thoughts of the new ****HiMEs**

'Just only a few days ago that thing attacked me. It ripped me out of my peaceful life. The one I've been hoping to have' Usagi thought. She had her arms around Mamoru's arm.

'I thought that fighting was all done.' Ichigo thought, sitting next to Masaya.

'I thought that a peaceful life was here.' Luchia thought, walking with Kaito.

'This isn't a cause of a card, right?' Sakura thought, shopping with Syaoran and the others.

'But what was it?' Saya though while sipping some water and having her blood transfusion.

* * *

(Start playing This Love by Angela Aki during this part.)

"Julia still doesn't know what attacked you. Nor does she know why you have that mark on your neck. Saya looked down at the mark on her neck. She didn't know why she had that. Weird enough she saw the same thing on Usagi and the others. "But I'll always protect you, now matter what." He said. Saya turned her head to him and saw that he had a small smile on his face. He then walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. They stayed like that till her transfusion was done.

Usagi sighed and let go out Mamoru's arm. She was still worried about what had happened at few weeks ago. "Are you okay, Usako?" Mamoru asked. He put his hand on hers to comfort her. Usagi put her hand down. A few tears slipped down her cheeks then her chin and down to the ground.

"I thought that our peaceful life was going to come. But what happened those weeks ago changed it." Usagi said and looked up to Mamoru's face. Tears were pouring out from her blue eyes. "I thought. I thought." Usagi said chocking on her tears. She cries were silent only for Mamoru to hear.

He then pulled her into his arms and said, "Everything will be fine. I will protect you." He whispered. Her tears slowed down as she was in his arms. She started to hug him back. Usagi dug her face into his chest and cried a bit more, letting the rest of the tears out.

Ichigo quietly sat next to Masaya eating her ice cream. Masaya noticed something wrong and said, "Ichigo, something's wrong, I know something is bothering you." Masaya said. He was still protective over her. Ichigo's head went down a bit to hide the tears. "I don't want to worry about you that much. But I still care for you. I love you." Masaya said. Ichigo's head went up to meet his eyes. The tears were still flowing down from her eyes.

Her head went down again and said, "When I went shopping with Hari she was late. During the time I waited I heard a strange sound from the alley way behind me. I went in and then I saw. I saw." Ichigo said with the tears still flowing. "This weird monster" She was able to chock out. "I didn't transform to Mew Ichigo when I was in there, since I forgot my pendent. I was able to call out my Strawberry Bell but then without words a blast of energy came out from it. I didn't know what happened but I feel like I need to fight again. She looked up. The tears were almost cleared out. "But not as Mew Ichigo. Something else, but I don't know what.

Masaya then took Ichigo into his arms and embraced her. Ichigo was happy that she got that out. "I'll protect you."

Sakura looked up to the sky trying to get some thoughts out of her head. "Come on Sakura. They're getting ahead of us." Tomoya said. They then started to run catching up with the others.

They kept on walking still they saw a familiar face from in front of them. "Hari-san" Sakura said.

Hari smiled and said, Konichiwa Sakura-chan, Toya-kun, Yukito-kun, Syaoran-kun, Tomoya-chan. I see you got some shopping done." Hari was holding a medium sized bag in her right hand with her purse going across her shoulder.

Sakura smiled and said, "Hai, but we're trying to find another place." Toya, Yukito, Syaoran, and Tomoya nodded.

"Well if you are then a few stores down there should be something. I just went there and you can find some really nice trinkets. Hari said while pointing at the nearby store.

"Thanks You" they all said while walking away. Everyone but Toya went.

"Nani?" Hari asked while looking at him still with her smile.

"I know about you. I know what you did. I just don't know why you did it." He said.

Hari's head went down and walked away and said, in a dark voice, while passing him. "You'll know soon enough."

Hari got back to her dorm and dropped the bags onto the table. She sighed and starting unpacking the bags full of food. "You're not usually that miserable" Hari turned around to see Jessica coming out of the bathroom.

"But things are really starting to change now." Hari said still unpacking the food. "Soon enough we'll have new students at the academy and new HiMEs. Not only that but I think I found my key and you know what happens when a HiME gets defeated." She sighed again and finished unpacking. She sat down on a chair and starting reading.

"Hari-chama, I've know you since forever and I know you still haven't told be something about your past." She said while sitting next to her.

"It's something that should be kept private." Hari said. She put down the book and looked at Jessica. "Jess wan-wan, there are a lot of things you don't know about me and it's something that should be kept a secret. She then got up and walked over to her laptop. She turned it one and continued to work.

"You're always working on that one simple thing. You know you can't get in." Jessica said.

"I will I need to see my sisters again. I need to make sure that they're ok. I promised them that I would come back for them. We all deserve to be free from the Searrs foundation." Hari said on the verge of crying.

Jessica sighed and went to the door put on her shoes and left without saying a word back to her.

* * *

(Start playing BLOOD+ The Final Battle here.)

In a tree covered by the branches, stood a girl no older than thirteen with light brown hair and blue eyes. "I've found you." She smirked and dialed a number into her cell phone. "I've found the Hari unit." She said. "She is currently attending Fuka Academy." She said while getting off from the tree.

"Good work Rita unit. We'll send you into Fuka Academy this year. You must kill her. Those who betray the Searrs Foundation should be killed." The woman said. Rita hung up and looked up to the dorm room window. 'I will kill you. She thought. 'For mother.' She then ran out of the academy with anyone noticing.


	9. The festival

**The summer festival! It's time for the ****HiMEs**** to know!**

Hari walked with Jessica, Wynn, and Tyler. They were all going to a festival, but only to being all the HiMEs together to fight an Orphan. "But still how are we supposed to lead the Orphan there. We promised them all that we would stay with them for the whole event." Wynn said.

"There's this one thing." Hari said. They stopped walking and turned their heads to face Hari. "An Orphan always attacks at these festivals. They also have a tendency to attack where ever the HiMEs are."

"Hari-chama is right. Pretty much that's how we found you Wynn-chan." Jessica said. "Don't you remember?"

Wynn took sometime to think and nodded. "Well let's get going!" Wynn yelled, and starting running with Tyler right behind her then Hari and Jessica.

"Everyone" Wynn, Jessica, and Hari yelled when they saw the others. The four of them stopped running when they reached them. Hari silently slipped her hand into Erik's and smiled. Jessica just glared at Luchia, but she didn't notice, Luchia was to busy talking to Usagi and Ichigo.

"Let's get going guys" Wynn said. "We have such little time and so many things to do."

"Come guys!" Jessica said and starting running.

"Matte, Jess wan-wan!" Hari yelled, she let go of Erik's hand and starting running after her.

"They never ever listen to me." Wynn said and sighed. "We better start running if we want to catch up with them." Wynn said.

"And they never seem to listen to me." Tyler said and sigh. "I just say that we split up in weirdly sorted groups and start walking. They all turned their heads to him. "Oddly enough this happens every year. They'll come back in a few seconds after Hari-san catching Jessica-san." Tyler turned his head and said. "Well anyone hungry?" Saya stomach just grumbled. Usagi, Ichigo, and Luchia giggled as Saya blushed. They all started walking to get something to eat. They walked for a while and played some games after they got their food. They talked about their summer and how much fun they have and how they would miss them.

"We'll try to visit the café then Ichigo-chan" Usagi said.

"Weirdly enough it seems weird that we live in the same town and we don't know eachother." Ichigo said.

"We should at least have crossed paths once." Rei responded. Ichigo and Usagi nodded. Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying the few games that were around while Tomoyo was filming them. It wasn't till a nearby explosion ruined all the fun. A huge fire explosion happened in the nearby forest. A few of Fuka students were there.

"Maybe it's an Orphan" one said.

"If it is the three HiMEs will take care of it. Lets just head back to the school." The other one said.

"Good idea. The five girls ran like it was for their lives."

"Orphans?" Saya said. She turned to face Haji and gave him a small nod. They both started running followed by the twins.

"Saya-chan?" Usagi said while she was running. Saya didn't turn back but kept on running.

"We should follow them." Rei said. Usagi nodded and the rest of them followed.

Yukito and Toya turned to each other and they nodded. Toya whispered to Sakura, "I'll take Tomoyo and Yuki will stay with you." Sakura nodded and Toya took Tomoyo by the hand and led her out before anyone could notice. Saya and the others ran to the explosion but only to see one of the monsters that attacked each one of them. Tyler's head was down and soon enough silently ran to the other side of the forest to meet Wynn, Hari, and Jessica.

Ami turned around and was surprised not to see Tyler behind them. "Has anyone seen Tyler?" she asked.

"Isn't he behind us?" Mamoru said. He turned around and was also surprised not to see him.

'What should I do?' Usagi thought. 'I can't transform in front of them. But if I don't we'll all be in trouble.'

'I can't ask Haji for my sword, not with them around, but if I don't they might die.' Saya thought.

'Should I transform or not' Ichigo thought. 'We'll all die if I don't'

'I can't take out my wand just yet.' Sakura thought. 'But we're all in trouble.'

"Haji" Saya finally said.

"Are you sure, Saya? There will be no turning back if I do." Haji said.

"I am sure" Saya said. Haji put down his cello case and opened it. He opened the compartment that had her sword in it. Haji took the sword in his hand. Usagi and the others backed up one step. Saya then grabbed the sword. She then took part of the sword out and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes turned bright red like they were in the past. She took her fighting stance and so did Haji with one of his daggers in his hand.

(Play the song Make-up or Ai No Senshi)

Finally Usagi took out her brooch. "Everyone" She yelled. They nodded and took out their sticks.

"Moon Eternal"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Make-up" They yelled.

After their transformation stood the Sailor Soldiers, Mamoru had also transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Ichigo looked at Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. They all nodded and took out their pendents.

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Mint"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"Metemoraphosis!" They yelled. Then there stood Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, and the Blue Knight.

"Nani?" Usagi managed to chock out. They looked around at each other. Luchia looked at Hanon, Lina, Coco, Karen, Noel, and Seira. They nodded, since no humans were there they decided to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice"

"Aqua Pearl Voice"

"Green Pearl Voice"

"Purple Pearl Voice"

"Deep Blue Voice"

"Yellow Pearl Voice"

"Orange Pearl Voice"

Sakura, Syaoran, and Yukito all took the courage.

"The Key which hides the power of the stars! Show your true from before me! I, Sakura command you under our contract! Release!" By that time Yukito turned into Yue and Syaoran had his sword out. Everyone was speechless. They all figured out something that was so shocking. The Orphan was coming closer.

Saya took out her sword completely and started running toward the Orphan followed by Haji. She was almost able to cut off its head until it swept is claw and sent a blast of wind toward Saya. She blast hit her and hit a tree. Haji managed to dodge it and ran to Saya. "Saya" he said.

The twins rushed over to her. "Auntie! Auntie" They yelled. Everyone was still shocked by each other and the monster that in front of them. Saya then woke up and was picked up by Haji in his arms.

"I'm fine, Haji" He nodded and put Saya down on her feet. The Orphan then sent out a blast of wind and aimed at everyone. Suddenly a scythe came into view and blocked the blast from hitting them. A nunchaku also came into view and shot at the Orphan with lightning. Then a hand with metal on it and red nail came into view. The hand moved in a fast movement and tangled the Orphan and fell to the ground. Suddenly someone's singing voice came in.

"Konnichi wa, sayonara Arigatou, gomen ne Ohayou, oyasumihana uta rara, rarara

Kore kara hajimarufushigi na ohanashinanni mo irenaiiriguchi wa sugu soko"

They all looked up to see Hari, Jessica, and Wynn standing up in a tree with Tyler behind them.

"Summon your element now" Hari said in a cold voice as she glared at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**They are revealed! The New ****HiMEs**** must summon their elements!**

"Summon your element now" Hari said in a cold voice as she glared at them.

"Hari-chan" Usagi said looking at her.

"Jessica-chan" Luchia said.

"Wynn-chan" Ichigo said.

"Summon your element now! Your regular powers won't work on the Orphan!" Hari, Jessica, Tyler, and Wynn jumped out of the tree just in time before they were hit with a blast from another Orphan behind them.

"Shit. They just keep coming." Jessica yelled. Jessica jumped up and sliced the Orphans head off. She turned around to face them again.

The Orphan freed itself from Hari's grip and starting running toward Usagi. Hari jumped in front of Usagi and yelled, "Gakutenou!" a red, gray, and yellow Child came out and shot a fire blast and countered it. She turned her head and said, "If you aren't going to summon your element I suggested that you run." The Orphan swept its claw again and sent a boulder flying towards them. Hari swung her hand and thin red strings came out of the claws. They strings then cut the boulder into small pieces and landed on the ground. Wynn then started hitting the Orphan with multiple strikes of lightning.

"If it's the only thing to get out of this mess" Saya yelled. "Then there's no choice." Saya dropped her sword and concentrated. Soon enough a katana came in her hand. It was different. It was like the one she started with in the past before Amshel broke it. Suddenly a huge group of Orphans came in front of them.

"Holy crap" Wynn said and twitched.

"Holy Shit" Hari yelled and face palmed herself. Hari ran to the Orphans and swung her hand again cutting one of the Orphans in half. Jessica jumped from her spot and with her scythe she cut the Orphans head off. Wynn swung her nunchaku and a blast of lightning went thought the Orphan and a big hole came in place. Saya took all the courage in her and took out the sword. She ran toward another Orphan and sliced its head off. "Really if you aren't going to summon your element, you should run before you get hurt." An Orphan hid in the shadows without anyone noticing. It swept its claw and a blast of wind came toward all of them. Wynn, Hari, Jessica, Haji, Saya and the twins were able to jump out of the way before it hit them. The others were hit and knocked out of their transformations.

"Is everyone okay?" Michiru yelled as she got up. Usagi tried to get up but only to fall back down and be caught in Mamoru's arms.

"Daijobu, Usako?" Usagi nodded and tried to get up again and succeeded.

"Ne, Jess wan-wan? What would you say about this situation?" Hari asked.

"I don't know Hari-chama. Maybe we should stop helping them until they summon their element." Jessica then said.

"Great idea" Hari and Wynn said together.

"Wait! You're not going to help them." Saya said.

"Of course! Didn't we do the same to you, Wynn-pipi." Hari said turning her head.

"Why yes you did. And it helped a lot!" Wynn said back.

"If you don't want to die, then we really suggest you summon your element soon." Jessica said while pointing to the Orphan that was only a few feet away from them.

Usagi clenched her teeth and stretched her hands out and concentrated. 'Please' she thought. Soon a white light came between her hand and her staff that she used came out.

"Well that's one" Hari said while leaning on the tree. "but what about the others?" She said while holding a Harry Potter book in her hands. She sighed and waited while reading her book.

"You really are serious." Usagi said while turning to her.

"Of course, you should always be serious when you're a HiME." She looked up from her book. "Being a HiME is a gift." She looked back down at her book. Jessica and Wynn also sighed.

"Well, we're waiting. After three of you summon your element we'll help." Wynn said. Ichigo smashed her fist into the ground and got up. She held out on of her hands and concentrated. A pink light came into her hand and her Strawberry Bell came out.

"Two more" Jessica said her nose in her xXxHolic manga. Luchia then sighed and held out her hand. Giving in to what needed to be done to help them. A pink light came in her hand also and out came a naginata.

"One more" Wynn said glaring at Sakura. Hari hide her face in the book.

Sakura panic for a bit until Syaoran put his hand on hers. "Just try" He said. Sakura nodded and stood up. She held her hand out and a golden light came to her hand and a bow soon was in her hands ready to be used.

"That took longer than I thought." Hari said. She jumped out of the tree and swung her hand letting the thin red strings fly freely across the Orphan and slashed it into pieces. "That was too easy." She said while putting her hand to her cheek. Suddenly a Orphan came from behind and slashed, with its claw, the strap that hung on her shoulders knocking the bag full of books off. She was able to get away fast enough before the Orphan did any damage to her. She twitched and said, "Crap" She grabbed her bag as another Orphan shot a blast of water at them.

"OK! I am tired of this!" Jessica yelled. "Duran" He silver wolf like Child came out. "Duran! Load Silver Cartridges!" Her child then shot icicles at the Orphans and killed all of them.

"Ara Ara" Hari said. "That was way to easy."

"It was" Jessica said back. Wynn just glared at the people before them.

Hari let out a big breathe and said, "If you want to know more about being a HiME and what price it has to your life you are welcomed to come to Fuka Academy. Our director will tell you all."

"Along with us" Jessica added.

"We should go." Wynn said. "A busy day is ahead of us tomorrow" Wynn said as she started walking. Jessica just glared at Luchia and smirked. As she followed Wynn, along with Tyler.

Hari sighed and said, "Please come tomorrow, being a HiME isn't that bad. You can change your mind tomorrow once you hear about it." With that Hari walked away with her bag in her hand.

Rite stood afar watching the events. "Hari unit is so strong" she said. "But not strong enough for me." She smirked and started walking the opposite way the others were going.

'I feel the presents of a unit.' Hari thought as she walked. 'And it doesn't feel like any of my sisters.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Fuka Academy**

"I can't believe that we're actually here." Haruka said and sighed.

"But we need to know more." Rei said. Usagi nodded and heard footsteps to the side of her. She turned her head to see Saya, Haji, Erik, Julia, Kai, and David there. She turned back her head and put it down, Saya did also. After a few minutes they all came in simple groups. Sakura was with Yukito and Syaoran. Ichigo was with the other mews and Masaya. Luchia was with the other mermaids as well as Kaito. And Usagi with all the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru.

"Welcome" They all heard someone said. Their heads all went up to see Hari, wearing her school uniform, was sitting up on the brick wall. "We've been expecting you" She said with a smirk.

(Listen to my opening in this part, and then continue with the story)

Hari got off from the wall and opened up the gate. "Please follow me" She said and started to walk into the academy. For the walked everyone kept quiet and admired the school. They reached a huge mansion.

Jessica, also wearing her school uniform, was inside and opened the door and said, "Irasshaimase" Hari went up the stairs and the rest followed her.

They reached a big double door and it was opened by Wynn, wearing her school uniform also. She nodded and said, "Please take a seat, if you want" And bowed. Half of them were surprised to see an eleven year old girl and a maid.

"Fumi?" Mashiro asked.

"Hai" Fumi said back.

"Would get us some tea please" She turned her head to Hari and the others and said, "Would you three please help also."

"Hai" the three said and went out of the room to the kitchen along with Fumi.

"I thank you all for coming." Mashiro said as she turned her head back. "First off I would like to let you know what HiME means." She took a deep breathe. "It stands for Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment. It is my job as the director of this school is to bring all the HiMEs and their keys here." She said.

"_tsumetai__kokoro__ de __yokatta__wa__datte_

_mokuteki__ga__subete__jamashinaide_

_yasashisa__ni__tsutsumaretemo_

_nanto__ mo __nai__ no I'm in the dark__" _They all heard someone sing. Appearing at the door was Hari with a tray of cups and a tea pot. She placed that tray on a table and silently sang. "_kanjiru__sekai__wo__misete__agetara_

_amari__ no __kyoufu__ni__hirefusu__deshou_

_bakageteru__yume__ no __arika_

_sonna__basho__nado__shiranai__"_

"Arigato, Hari-chan" Mashiro said as she poured the hot liquid into the cup and gave it to Mashiro. She nodded and started to leave for the door until she caught the eye of Erik's. She sighed and continued to walk. "I suppose you have noticed something up by the moon." They nodded in a slow motion. "That's called the HiME star. It is the origin of the powers of a HiME." She sipped her tea and continued, "I figure you know what an element is by now. It is the name of an object of which a HiME can create. But you must know what a key and child are." Suddenly Wynn and Jessica came with a tray of more tea and a few cakes and snacks.

Kero from inside of Sakura's bag smelled the cakes from inside, unable to hide his gluttonous self race out of her bag and started darting for the cakes. "Cakes!" He yelled as he flew toward them. Hari held out the bag of books she had before Kero made it for the cakes and ended up hitting the bag.

"Kero-chan" Sakura yelled. "Um."

Hari picked up Kero from the grab and let him lay in her hand. "if you really want cake that bad you should of just asked me." She said.

"Really" Kero said as he got up. Hari nodded and started to walk toward the door as Kero followed.

Before she went out the door she turned her head and asked, "Does anyone else want to come for more sweets?" Usagi, Saya, Yukito, and Pudding raised their hands. "Yukito and Pudding can come but you two have to stay to hear more." Yukito and Pudding got up from where they were sitting and followed Hari.

Mashiro turned her head back and continued, "A key is what enables a HiME to summon her Child It is linked to the HiMEs' most important person or the one she truly loves, while a Child is a creature that you can summon into battle. But there is one thing." Mashiro said and took a sip of her tea trying to gather the courage to tell them this small fact. "If the Child dies" She said and took another sip. "The Key also dies"

The door burst opened after she said that with Hari yelling, "We're back" Everyone just stared at her. She twitched. "Mashiro-sama, you told them, didn't you?"

Mashiro placed the cup back on the saucer. "I had to" as she took a small cake.

"That's a problem then." Hari just started to back away. "I'm just going to leave this weird moment." She said still stepping back. "Before anything violent happens." She then ran out of the room closing the door.

"Hari-chama" Jessica yelled.

Hari came back in and said. "Fine" She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Let me get this straight." Julia said. Everyone turned their heads to her. "If a HiME's Child dies they key will die then. How is that possible?"

"That is the only thing that's impossible to answer. Nobody knows why nor does anyone know why the HiME exist not even the previous HiMEs."

"Then why don't you call them" Usagi yelled. She didn't want to fight, if it meant losing Mamoru. 'I can't fight, I won't fight' she thought.

"Nobody knows why happened to the previous HiMEs after they left the academy." Jessica said.

"That's why we need you to be HiMEs. If you don't the Orphans might be able to defeat the whole student body and destroy the academy. The Orphans are getting more powerful as it is. The three of us can't do it alone. In the beginning each one of us could defeat an Orphan easily but now they've been getting more powerful than usual." Wynn said.

"There are two more HiMEs here but are still on vacation." Hari said.

"Hari" Erik said and looked at her. Hari looked away when she caught his eye.

"If you really don't want to be a HiME and help us save this wonderful academy then I suggest you live now." Hari tired to hide tears that were about to come out but failed. "This is the only home I have to be honest, I've been here even since I was eleven and Mashiro and Fumi have been taking care of me even since. If you don't want to save this wonderful place then you should really leave if you think your peaceful lives are more important." Hari screamed as she cried. She ran out of the room after screaming, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hari-chama" Jessica yelled and ran after her, followed by Erik and Wynn.

Mashiro sighed and took another sip of her tea and said, "It's true. Hari-san has been here ever since she was eleven and has stayed here ever since. She never ever went home for vacations. Being that she has no home." She said and took another sip of her tea.

Everyone was surprised, some gasped while some chocked on their tea. "Doesn't Hari-chan have a family?" Pudding asked.

"You will have to ask her. Even I don't know she keeps something hidden and some things in the open." Mashiro said and finished her tea. "Please give me an answer for this question." She continued. "Do you agree to be a HiME or not?" The girls thought if they did they risked losing the person most important to them but if they don't a whole student body would be in trouble.

Saya was the first to speak. "I accept for being a HiME. I am a powerful fighter as it is."

"So accept your faith and what comes with it." Mashiro said.

"I do. Because I know that no matter what I won't lose" Saya said.

Mashiro nodded and said, "The rest of you?" She asked. The rest of them nodded. "That's a good thing then. Well anyway by the time you should get home there should be a scholarship to this school in your mail. Maybe a few of you would like to come also. I would be able to send you scholarships also if needed."

The Inner sconts, the mew, Masaya, the mermaids, and Kaito said that they wanted the scholarships.

"And of course Erik will be getting one since he is Hari's key." David and Julia nodded at her. "You may leave now unless you want a little tour around the academy. I'm sure that Hari-chan is better by now."

-Meanwhile-

"Why don't they understand. Why are the so self centered." She said though the tears, while sitting on a bench in the middle of the big garden

Wynn, Jessica, and Erik stood there watching her. Jessica and Wynn each had an evil smile on their face and pushed Erik ahead. "Go and comfort her." Jessica said.

"Just go." Wynn said.

Erik walked up to the Hari, her as down and most of her skirt was soaked in tears. "Hari" he said. Hari's eyes opened wide and looked up at him.

She wiped the rest of the tears. "What do you want?"

"You are okay, right?" He said back.

"I'm fine as it is." She said.

"Listen" he said and sat next to her. "I really care for you, but I guess because of that I'm your key."

"So you accept that fact then. It's dangerous to be a key." She said.

"And I'm fine with that."

Hari blushed and said, "I think we should be going. I've got a feeling that they're done with the meeting." Hari started to get up until a mace almost hit her. She held her hand up and then her fingers turned into claws. The mace came down again and the attacker was revealed. A blonde hair girl then stood in front of her. She starting running toward her until Hari waved her hand and thin red strings came out of her finger times and wrapped around the attack's mace handle.

The rest of them heard something heavy smash into the ground. They all ran out to see Hari battling another HiME. They turned to Jessica and Wynn to see that they were not doing anything but just watching and talking. "Are you two going to do anything?" Makoto asked.

"No" The two answered and continued. Hari swung her hand and was able to take the mace out of her hand.

She then returned the strings back and picked up the mace. She held it up to the girl with a smile and said, "Konichiwa, Haruka-chan."

Haruka smiled and said, "Konichiwa, Hari-san" She took her mace and then dissolved in her hands.

Hari lets her hand and it returned back to a regular hand. "So if you're here then where's Yukino?"

"Right here" A short red-brown hair with inverted square glasses girl appeared. "Konchiwa Hari-chan" she said.

Hari smiled "so did you hear the new by any chance?"

"You mean about the new HiMEs, well of course why do you think I'm here?"

"True" Hari said. "Well let me introduce them to you" Haruka and Yukito followed her and introduced everyone.

"So these are the other HiMEs." Saya said. Hari nodded still with a smile of her face like she never ran out breaking down crying.

"Well anyway I guess you guys want a tour of the academy." Haruka said. "If you do then follow me" They all followed Haruka, Yukito, and Hari.


End file.
